


so it's a PARTY!

by bouncycastle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Birthday, Drinking, Fluff, Found Family, Fun, Gen, NOBODY WOULD KNOW, Odyssey AU, friendships, he's not getting any, i should write my own novel based on my headcanons at this point, implied jinx/kayn for like two sentences, implied jinx/yasuo but it's an unrequited crush, implied yasuo/sona but she's a lesbian, jinx has a birthday and her space family is throwing her a party!!!, league of legends odyssey the extended universe, odyssey skinline, that only exists within my head, wrote this for my own birthday in a few days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouncycastle/pseuds/bouncycastle
Summary: Meanwhile, Sona and Malphite had already started the preparations for the party. In fact, they were all pretty relieved Jinx was blackout knocked out for once, because it was her 21st birthday coming up in a few hours and even though she never said anything, she loved when people remembered her birthday and made her feel especially special. She somehow wouldn't expect them to throw a party for her, even though she always celebrated all of theirs, especially Malphite's, with incredible enthusiasm and it was only right for them to surprise her back. Sona didn't even know when her real birthday was, so Jinx had just made one up and insisted they'd have a movie night with something Sona got to pick.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	so it's a PARTY!

Jinx was sleeping... for once. She'd stayed awake almost a whole week, powered on a mixture of Superstar soda, a diet consisting of space skittles and tortilla chips, and unparalleled mania and then she'd passed out on her workbench.

Her newest project was something big, something grande, something she'd dreamt up in her wildest dreams... something only her genius mind could think of. A big, beautiful new rocket launcher. A friend for Fishbones named Kuro, named after a weapon her favorite character had in her favorite TV-show... she related to her a lot, in many more ways than just her taste in weaponry. This Kuro was special, too - he shot ROCKETS THAT EXPLODED INTO GLITTER AND CONFETTI. He wouldn't be very effective in terms of damage, but he'd look pretty klaggin' fabulous and charm and surprise their enemies into fear... especially that charming and surprising Ordinal, but she hadn't told that to Sona who was forced to listen against her will or to Malphite who'd shared her excitement at least a little bit or to Yasuo either who'd just given a few disinterested grunts and hums to her excited blubbering about how all the parts she'd stolen during their last raid on some random people's lair (some random people of the Empire's lair, mind) would finally help her figure out how to make even more experimental experimental gear and how cool it would be and-

The second she was finished, she let out a loud yell of 'I DID IT!' that echoed through the entire Morning Star, then promptly passed out without even thinking about moving to her actual room. Yasuo and Malphite who had been alerted by her yell and came running had stood in the doorway for several minutes, staring at the quietly snoring Jinx sprawled out face down on her bench with limbs all over the place, mostly lying on it and gently cradling her newest baby, trying to figure out if she was pretending so she wouldn't have to move (little did they know she just loved being taken care of like that and liked the feeling of being carried off sometimes, though she didn't always do it on purpose). They eventually decided she was for real, so Yasuo nudged Malphite in the side, whispering quietly as not to disturb the Pilot's generally already unstable sleep that she dearly needed after that week of nonstop engineering.

"You do it."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"But why?!"

"Had. Jinx duty. Last time." 

Yasuo sighed. "Fine", he grumbled as Malphite shuffled away. The Captain carefully moved over to her, and tried to deduce how to go about this in the best way. After a second, he wrapped his arms around her waist after plucking her’s from her invention gently and lifted her up from the workbench, turning her around in the process so he could carry the tiny girl in his arms easily. Good thing she weighed, like, two points max. She gasped and twitched quietly in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile as she curled up and pressed against him instinctively. She was huggy and affectionate in the waking world too, but she only got truly soft when she slept. He liked that a lot... she was just too rowdy for him sometimes and even though he pretended not to like Jinx Duty, he saw it as a good and noble thing to do. Her body pressed against his, he opened the door to her room quietly and taking care to avoid stepping on a stray explosive or building block he soon put her down onto her bed as softly as possible. He wouldn't change her clothes, she'd made it clear she didn't want him to "if she ever passed out in weird places or sumthin'" (which she then proceeded to do every other day in an extremely unpredictable pattern for the past year and a bit or so now) during her first week on the ship even though he never would've felt comfortable with it anyway. Besides, she barely seemed to care what she slept in. She barely seemed to care if and where she slept.

The mattress was stolen and therefore an alright quality, but it was also... very loved. He found himself wishing he could get his crew better equipment sometimes, but they had to use their funds for food, repair supplies, weapons and deals with other rebel groups or neutral parties who needed a bribe. Yasuo sighed, which prompted another uneasy twitch of Jinx on her bed and he froze in his tracks because her twitches and tiny sighs usually meant she was about to have a nightmare, a screamy sobby bad one that'd keep her from being nice to him especially for days (and he really wanted to know why specifically him because she once promised they weren't about him at all, but some other dude, she didn't ever wanna talk about it though - he really wondered what this woman had been through, though). Then she calmed down quickly and curled up like a cat. Yasuo kept his sigh of relief inside, then grabbed her blanket off the foot of her bed and placed it on her gently because she got cold easily as she was made of skin and bones. He tucked her in, smiled down at her, proud of her for being peaceful for once, then made his way out of the room into the lobby as he still had a lot to prepare for tomorrow's party. Before he could reach it, he heard Jinx shuffle in the bed and mumble a sleepy "thannnk you Yas..." before passing out again. He smiled and left, she didn't thank him often... sometimes it seemed like her favorite past time was teasing or annoying him, really.

Meanwhile, Sona and Malphite had already started the preparations for the party. In fact, they were all pretty relieved Jinx was blackout knocked out for once, because it was her 21st birthday coming up in a few hours and even though she never said anything, she loved when people remembered her birthday and made her feel especially special. She somehow wouldn't expect them to throw a party for her, even though she always celebrated all of theirs, especially Malphite's, with incredible enthusiasm and it was only right for them to surprise her back. Sona didn't even know when her real birthday was, so Jinx had just made one up and insisted they'd have a movie night with something Sona got to pick.

The Templar had been left with the baking and decorating of the cake because Malphite's fingers were too big and she didn't want him to get frustrated like he did with his ships in a bottle models, and she'd actually started a while back, hoping the smell wouldn't lure Jinx out of the workroom. Thankfully, it hadn't, be praised the hyperfocus of an insane genius. Sona would not have been surprised if Jinx had been oblivious to it being a birthday cake had she seen it, she lost track of time so many times she probably wasn't even aware it was her birthday soon. 

She had to admit to mixed feelings about the Pilot. They were such opposites, but she sensed how deeply Jinx cared, even if she couldn't always show it right or flat out denied it. It took Jinx a long while to adjust to her and for the first few days they'd known each other she hadn't even believed she didn't speak for real, she thought it was just a bad reaction to her... encounter with the Ordinal, which Sona found deeply insulting and insensitive, until Yasuo gave Jinx his death glare. Later, she had come to find her and plopped down next to her and explained that once when she was 14 something really bad had happened to her and she refused to speak to anyone for a whole month and she just assumed it was the same. Jinx had then turned her head towards her, and asked her if she could braid her hair like hers. Shocked, Sona had just shaken her head no, big round eyes. She'd been taught by the Templar Order you hair was something you only showed those you really trusted, and her hair had been disrespected enough too recently. Jinx had seemed disappointed for a split second before darting off with an "ok glad we talkedaboutit bye!" and a wide grin, but it was her way of saying sorry. Yasuo later explained to her why Sona said no and it was fine.

Now Sona appreciated having another girl on the ship, even if they nearly got in fights every other day at first. While applying the icing and small marzipan flowers - it'd be dry by the time Jinx woke up - she mused about how Jinx came back to her a few months later with the same question. She was very quiet this time, with big round eyes like a child - she seemed Sona's age when she got like that, even though she was a few years younger than Jinx - and after a moment, Sona had nodded. Jinx had settled behind her and taken down her hood carefully, something she usually wasn’t, and brushed her long blue hair and braided them while quietly humming. By the end of it, Sona had nodded off, and when she woke up, Jinx was letting her lean against her with a soft and proud smile. It was their first nice moment together, and soon after, Sona started knocking on Jinx’ door whenever she’d woken up from a bad dream, her poofed up, red and tear stained eyes always telling Jinx exactly what she needed - some company, not being alone in the night. Still… Jinx’ obsession with the Ordinal confused her. She got a bad feeling from it, but she couldn’t pinpoint why exactly. However, she didn't want to spend too many thoughts on it… not tonight, she had a birthday to celebrate.

Yasuo walked up to her as she applied the finishing touches to the cake’s decoration and nodded appreciatively. “Outdone yourself.” Sona beamed at him, before they both turned around to look at what Malphite had been doing.

He was tasked with general decorations. It was something he loved, his detail was always heartfelt, especially because he was so attached to Jinx. He knew just what she liked, and out of all of them, his present was especially thought out. Malphite chuckled to himself thinking about it as he hung a big, colorful garland reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" on the wall, careful not to brush anything off the shelves that could cause a commotion and wake up his bestest friend in the universe before the surprise was ready. 

Sona and Yasuo watched from a short distance, amazed at how calm Malphite was when it got to doing something nice for Jinx.

Malphite and Jinx had been inseparable since that mining incident. They'd been assigned the same spot to work on, and from day one, Jinx had been absolutely enamored with his ability to simply wreck everything in his way - he didn't need any mining equipment when he  _ was  _ the mining equipment. Her approach was to just blow up and collect the remains.

The other workers made sure to stay out of both their ways. Jinx' reputation was well ahead of her, and nobody wanted to get into Malphite's path when her questions started to annoy him. He was usually calm, but ever since that girl had turned up and just had trouble following her wherever she went, his short-fuse had become even shorter - building little model ships was what he went to to calm down, and as usual, Jinx didn't understand why someone could possibly want to calm down. Then she started taking interest in it (after having broken a few because they were playthings in her eyes), and asked questions about how he made them. She praised the little details when she felt like it

She treated Malphite like a friend from second one… and he'd never had a friend before, not really. So they stuck together and slowly worked their way around their differences… until two weeks later, Jinx blew up half the mining outpost "for fun", lost her arm, framed Ziggs and took Malphite by the hand and said "now we really gotta stick together! Let's go find me a new arm, big guy."

And build a new arm together they did. It was an unconventional start to a friendship, and even though Jinx hurt his feelings sometimes (like, a lot), he loved having someone to stick together with. A few weeks after that, after evading some bounty hunters and ditching planet after planet, they wound up in a bar together where after a 48-hour-bender, Yasuo found them and recruited them… and the rest was history, Sona’s rescue not too far away. 

Malphite sang to himself as he carefully arranged the presents piled up to look neater. Maybe he couldn't be a doctor anymore, but he could be a good friend for Jinx! Sona and Yasuo smiled at him as the Templar settled the cake on the table. They settled down to wait, as Yasuo grabbed a few bottles of dubious origin and placed them near the snacks. 

It didn't take too long for a groggy looking Jinx to appear in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and having changed into a comfy looking oversized shirt she totally hadn't compromised from Yasuo's laundry. 

"Hey gu-... !!!", she started before squealing and running towards her friends. Malphite picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing gleefully.

"You remembered!!!", she yelled into the round, her earlier grogginess already forgotten and playfully squirming in Malphite's grip and squeezing him.

"'course we did", Yasuo replied, a big proud grin betraying his cool tone of voice, with Sona beaming next to him.

The wiggling grew too strong and excited for Malphite eventually, so he set her down, just for Jinx to immediately dart off to wrap both Sona and Yasuo up in a bear hug. Her arms didn’t reach around them, she was too tiny, so Malphite joined in, making it a huge cuddle circle with the birthday girl in the middle. She squirmed happily and rambled unintelligible offerings of love until, once more, her excited hand flapping and wiggling became to strong, so they let her go, gasping for breath. Jinx jumped in one place, before calming down for a second to look at the decorations. The wide grin and eyes glowing with joy spoke volumes as she took everything in, analyzing every detail of the decoration and the garland, the little pieces of confetti strewn about, the pile of presents. She clapped her hands.

“You did this… for meeee…”, she said, nearly unbelieving and incredibly excited to rip through the packaging. Malphite grunted happily and Sona pointed at the cake.   
“Cake!”, Jinx squealed out, as if she hadn’t seen or smelt it before. “I love cake… Sona, you made this, right? … it’s beaaautiful…”

“Birthday girl gets the first slice”, Yasuo said, thoughtfully handing her a big knife (and trying to ignore that her big grin made her look slightly unsettling as she handled it).   
“... you’re not letting me eat with my hands?”   
“...”   
“Okay. For you.  _ Once _ .”   


Jinx viciously attacked the cake, not before noting that there were exactly 21 candles on it. The slices came out uneven, and Sona cringed slightly at her work being ruthlessly murdered, but Jinx was happy and that’s what mattered for the day. Contrastingly careful, the pilot put the cake pieces on plates for her crew members… before using her hands to eat her own slice (naturally, the biggest). Yasuo wondered how she could eat nothing for ages and then immediately devour masses of sweets without tremendous amounts of stomach ages. It was amazing to watch how into it she was, though, and Sona had really outdone herself. Jinx couldn’t stop complimenting her through an open mouth. In no time, the cake got absolutely disappeared and washed down with sugary drinks.

“So… time for-”   
“-PRESENTS!” Once more, Jinx squealed like a little girl as Yasuo handed her a bottle of his treasured booze.   
“Wooooow… you’re giving me a piece of your PERSONAL COLLECTION?! This must be THE MOST AMAZING SHIT IN THE UNIVE-”   
“Don’t pretend you’ve never tasted it before.”   
“... and you’re still giving me permission to do it so it can be for reals! You’re so thoughtful and sweet, Yas.” She pecked him on the cheek and turned around purposefully so she wouldn’t see him turn red. Sona and Malphite giggled and Yasuo frowned.   
“Well, now you can even drink it legally.”   
“Why’s there still rules on consuming alcohol in space anyways?”   
“Good question.”

Jinx shrugged and popped the bottle, halfway showering herself in its contents as she poured it down her opened mouth. The rest of the crew stared at her and she stopped in the middle of the motion, turning her head towards them.

“... wait, was I supposed to drink from a glass? NO, you wanted me to share-”   
“... not this bottle… we… have more.”   
“Okay!” She took another swig before setting it down, gleefully ignoring her wet shirt and the stains on it. Before she could make a bigger mess, Sona swooped over to hand her a neatly wrapped package. Jinx calmed down instantly, a glimmer in her eyes, and took off the wrapping in something that would be almost careful (for her, it definitely was, and Sona appreciated the gesture). Out came -

“WOAH, a physical copy of Felicity Orange’s Grab the Sledge Hammers?!”   
Sona smiled.   
“Where the klag did you get this from?!”   
Sona shrugged with a smile. Yasuo coughed somewhere in the distance. Malphite shushed him. Jinx ignored it and lunged forwards to wrap Sona up in another big hug that almost knocked her over.   
“Yooooooou’re amazing, Sona… and that cake was really klaggin’ delicious!” Sona pat her back until Jinx let her go.

Malphite came up to her, humming “Happy Birthday” (Jinx had been too excited for them to even try singing earlier), carrying a model ship that had a little bow wrapped around him. Jinx took it from him carefully, with big eyes. She eyed it all over. Malphite had reconstructed the Morning Star with loving detail, something that must’ve taken months and probably numerous restarts. The engraving on the bottom read ‘For Jinx from Malphite’. Her lips quivered as she eventually put it down, but her hesitation showed she never actually wanted to let it go ever again, having mentally already picked out a spot on her shelf where she could look at it before sleeping.

She put her arms around Malphite, squeezing herself against him a little bit. It wasn’t a hectic hug like before, she had her eyes closed with it.

“I love you, big guy”, she mumbled into his chest, his big hands keeping her exactly where she was.   
“Love you too”, he replied. They indulged in the moment, Yasuo rubbing Sona’s back as they watched.

Eventually, this moment of friendship had to end too, so they parted and Jinx jumped in the air and clapped.

“Okay, we need some MUSIC here! Partying?~”

And so they did - no drop of alcohol and no bag of snacks would be left. It was a party that’d surely be remembered.

A few hours later, Jinx’ friends had tired and passed out, but she was wide awake. She scavenged around, and through her buzz, she did manage to find one last bag of chips. As careful as she could, she snuck away from her sleeping friends, to her travel capsule… there was an Ordinal to visit.


End file.
